User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Mchael's a Junior: Part 35
Michael had just left the office and had recieved his detention once again. Charles and Michael had both made their ways to the Library to clean it for their detention. "Good old lovely Mr. Johnson." Michael remarked before walking into the library. Devin Whaley Devin had walked out of the bar in New Coventry with some of his boys. They saw Jimmy Queen walking down the street. He was coming back from school and heading home. "Hey, Queer... I mean Queen!" Devin yelled at him. Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Devin and his boys. He tried to make a run for it but one of Devin's crew members had caught him and threw him to the ground. "You thought you could run, boy?" Devin triumphantly mocked him. "Nicole can't save you this time, bitch." Devin said. Devin drew his switchblade and cut a mark into his forehead. Devin's boys continued to egg him on. Jimmy got back to his feet. "Get out of here, bitch." Devin ordered. Jimmy ran away back home. Back in Detention. "Hey, faggot." Michael walked up to Charles and playfully slapped his ass. "I think we're done." Michael stated. Charles looked up at the clock. They both walked out of the library. "Ya know, they keep giving us bullshit detentions and we still keep getting into trouble." Michael said. "Maybe they should realize that their detentions aren't working." Michael joked. They went back to the lunch room where C-Money and Greg were waiting at the table. They took a seat, Michael next to Greg and Charles next to C-Money. "Where the hell have you guys been?" C-Money asked. Michael took the lead in explaining to them their whole adventure of pranking the jocks and then getting caught and put into detention. Despite getting caught Michael would be the one to brag about the whole situation. "Wow, you guys had an exciting morning." Greg joked. "Pretty much," Michael replied. Michael was still hungover, he went a lot more then a 'little' overboard on getting drunk last night. At this point he decided to go lie down and recover in his room. He got up and made his way back to the Boys' Dorm. As he walked out the door to the main building he was tackled to the ground by Devin. Michael shoved him off and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Hey, it felt like your fat was gonna absorb my foot." Michael mocked him. "Very funny Mike." Devin replied, through gasps of air. He struggled back to his feet and bull rushed Michael. Who kept his cool and scored with a jab that broke Devin's nose. Finally Michael kicked Devin hard in the stomach and elbowed him really hard. Devin started to bleed. "Hey, break it up!" It was a prefect. It was at this time Michael noticed he was bleeding as well. Through all the adrenaline he hadn't realized that he was slammed hard into the concrete and that his blood was spread all over. The prefect would then send Michael to visit the nurse. Where he would get a few stitches for his reward, stiches meant no fighting for the time being. Or risk damaging his wound some more. He was already dizzy from the hangover, but now he had a cut to contend with also. He returned to his dorm and fell asleep quickly. Category:Blog posts